Divided Ponds
by Jez Redfern the Huntress
Summary: A four-shot detailing what happened during Amy and Rory's divorce, and how the Ponds, however temporarily, got divided.
1. Chapter 1

The nurse's voice was kind, but her face revealed her boredom and resigned patience. "Mrs Williams," She began.

"Pond." Amy corrected instinctively, then paused, flinching. Despite being married to Rory for quite some time, she still wasn't used to her changed surname. She was a Williams now, but she still preferred being called Pond- the name suited her

But refusing to switch her name to Rory's would have hurt him, confused him, so Amy had reluctantly become a Williams. It wasn't so bad actually- it had surprised her how easily it fit with her name.

"I mean, no, you're right, sorry. Mrs Williams, yeah."

The nurse blinked once. "Very well. Mrs Williams, I understand it you wish to have children?"

Amy shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Yes, we do." She confirmed, and the nurse nodded.

"Well, I'm very sorry to tell you it isn't possible. Now-" The nurses voice faded into nothing, and the mint green walls swum before Amy's eyes.

* * *

_"Would you want kids, Mels?" Amy asked her, fiddling absently with her toy TARDIS. "When we're grown up." She added._

_Mels was stretched out comfortably on the floor of Amy's bedroom. She sat up to give Amy a disdainful look. "No," She scoffed. "Why would I?"_

_Amy shrugged, whooshing the TARDIS through the air. Mels appraised her carefully. "Would you?"_

_"Maybe. 'Pends. I'd name him Doctor."_

_"Doctor?" Mels asked with a snort. "What sort of a name is that? He'd get teased a bunch."_

_"He would not!" Amy fired back, eyes blazing. "It's a brilliant name. 'Sides, the Doctor never got teased."_

_"I'd tease any boy named Doctor." Mels muttered, rolling over. "Ridiculous." She murmured, more softly this time._

_Amy chucked the paper TARDIS at her best friend's face, then remembered Rory, sitting quietly in the corner of the room._

_"What about you, Ror?" She asked cheerfully. Rory's eyes lit up. "I'd love to have kids when I'm grown up! I love playing with the little kids at school!" He spoke enthusiastically, and Amy rolled her eyes. "That's why we're you're only friends." She sighed to the ceiling. "Cool kids don't pay attention to the little ones."_

_"Cool kids don't have imaginary friends either." Mels pointed out swiftly, and Amy stiffened. "He's real, he is!" She spat._

_"Of course he is. Hey, let's play Raggedy Doctor." Rory soothed. Amy smiled happily. "Okay, you'll be-"_

* * *

"Mrs. Williams? Are you all right?" The nurse asked, and Amy realized she'd drifted into a sort of daydream. "Yeah..." She said distantly. Without listening to the other woman's words, she wandered out of the long, wide hallway, in a daze, her head roaring. She found herself in her car, starting it up without even realizing it.

Soon she was driving, not paying attention to the roads that shimmered wetly with the morning's rain. She turned down a familiar street and parked outside her house, stumbling inside, forgetting to lock the door behind her.

She sank down at the table placed center in the kitchen, staring numbly at the gleaming white floors. Nine words repeated in her head, over and over, like a song stuck in a reverse loop.

_I'm very sorry to tell you it isn't possible._

_I'm very sorry to tell you it isn't possible._

_I'm very sorry to tell you it isn't possible._

_Isn't possible._

* * *

__**There's the first chapter of my threeshot thing based on what Amy said in Asylum of the Daleks. That she can't have children. This story will detail what happened, how she kicked Rory out, Amy's feelings, and will finish up when Amy and Rory kiss at the end of AoTD. Please favorite, follow, review, tell me what you think! ~Jez**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy, I don't understand-"

"Get out." Her voice was flat and she stared unseeingly at the table, her hands clenched in fists.

"What?" Rory asked, doing a double take. "Amy?"

"Pack your bags," she told him slowly and deliberately, "And get out of my house."

"But why?" He stammered, holding onto the table as if for support. "Is it something I've done, because I can change, I can change for you."  
Amy closed her eyes, tears burning at the back of her eyes but refusing to come free and stream down her face. This was good, really- she had to appear composed and icily calm for Rory to believe her. Sweet, bumbling Rory, who thought that somehow this was all his fault. Amy was determined to convince him otherwise. She couldn't let Rory take the blame.

"Rory, this isn't your fault." She made her tone softer, but it still contained that detached tone that signified disinterest. Her fingers drummed on the wooden table. "I just don't feel like this is working-"

"What are you talking about?" Rory emitted a false, nervous laugh. "It's all going fine, brilliantly, and I don't get it. The only reason for all this is that I've done something to upset you, but that's fine. We can work it out, right? We're Ponds."

"Oh, so we're not Williams', we're Ponds?" Amy teased, unable to help herself. Rory looked relieved. "Of course we are." He babbled, beginning to smile, and Amy mentally struck herself. It wouldn't be right to get his hopes up. "Rory, we're done." She told him quietly, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

His face crumpled with such deep pain Amy longed to comfort him, but she held back, her nails digging into the wood of the table.  
He released a choked noise from the back of his throat and stood up. Amy attempted to stand as well, but he brushed her aside and broke into a run, swinging the door open with such force it bounced on it's hinges and came flying back in Amy's face.

She raised her hands to cover her face and pushed the door aside, hurrying after Rory. Doubts swirled in her mind, selfish doubts that Amy hated. She didn't want to lose Rory. The agony of the concept was unbearable. But she couldn't have children. And Rory wanted them, more than almost anything.

"Rory-" She began, and then stopped. She couldn't tell Rory this was a mistake, that she loved him so much she could hardly believe it. She had to stick with the story that she was tired of him, wanted him out.

"NO!" Rory said forcefully, his voice rising to a shout, and Amy froze in shock. Never had she seen Rory so furious, so upset. He took a shaking breath. "I'm done with this." He snapped harshly, and Amy flinched as if he'd struck her. "Two thousand years waiting outside a box, and what do I get? Nothing." He spat out each word like poison. "I don't know what to think anymore." Rory threw up his hands, and walked away slowly, his head bowed, shoulders haunched.

Amy didn't even attempt to follow him. She hovered in the doorway, her hands pressed to her mouth and tears- final trickling down her cheeks- were salty and hot.

All she could think was _Rory._

Waiting for her outside the Pandorica.  
_  
Rory.  
_  
The bumbling sword fight with the vampire.

_Rory.  
_  
The warmth of his hands entwined with hers, his quiet strength and bravery. His determination and fierce loyalty. The look on his face when he held Melody, his daughter, for the first time.

_Rory Williams. Rory Pond. Rory._

She loved him enough to simply want him to be happy, and if that meant giving him up, so be it: she would gladly face the endless pain.

Amy crouched on the porch for hours, sobbing into her hands silently. When the sky began to darken, she stood up mechanically and walked inside the house. She turned sharply to close the door, and took a last breath of fresh air.

"I did this for you," She whispered into the silence. "For you."

* * *

**Bit angst-y, but I'm really upset about something at the moment, so this is how it came out. Review, read, dollow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, when I sign this, we're not married anymore."

"Just like magic." Rory sighed, obviously feigning a resigned air. But Amy could read his hurt and bewilderment like a book, and she kept her expression carefully blank as she scrabbled for a pen and leaned down to scribble her signature on the manila paper. She smiled thinly at the paper and straightened up.

Rory grabbed at it and made a beeline for the door, his head down. Amy bit her lip and reached out for him instinctively. "Rory-"

He jabbed his hands in the air in a sort of angry apology as he nearly ran into Amy's makeup artist, who glanced at him with her lips set tightly, disapprovingly. Amy's lips formed his name again, but he was gone, stalking down the street. She clutched the makeup desk for support, but gritted her teeth and did not let pain twist her face into an agonized mask. She simply watched the makeup artist, Dee, she remembered dimly, get out her bag. She didn't move as Dee clasped her hands upon Amy's cheeks and tutted. "You've gone all pale." She said, with a kind tone to her voice. "Sit down." She added.

Amy obeyed, trying not to think of Rory and how he had looked at her with that angry, fractured look, and the way his hands shook ever so slightly whilst scooping up the divorce papers.

The divorce papers.

Amy had known this was coming sooner or later, but not so soon. She remembered the metallic taste in her mouth when she found them shoved through her doorway- Rory hadn't been able to face handing them to her himself. She couldn't blame him really; she would have done the same.

Amy kept telling herself not to feel guilty, that this was for the best, for Rory at least. One day he would sit with his children on both of his knees, laughing and playing, and he would thank her. Tell her that she had done the right thing. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon from Rory, so that was why Amy had hoped for the Doctor. For her Raggedy Man.

He always made her feel better, and to spill to someone, anyone, would clear her head. She hadn't heard from her best friend in months, and honestly, she was beginning to give up on him completely. Maybe her life was destined to be colorless and empty, everything she loved and cherished gone. Maybe she was to be abandoned one more time.

Amy was jerked back to reality by a sharp clicking noise. She stared into the mirror and her eyes widened as she watched Dee's head droop. She made to move, wondering if Dee was having a heart attack, but sunk back into the chair in disgust and horror as the Dalek eyestalk emerged from her head. She recognized it immediately. "No, it can't be..."

"Amelia Pond is acquired." Came the high, wailing voice of a Dalek, and Amy closed her eyes. "Rory." She whispered.

* * *

**Really short chapter, but wanted to get it out there. This will be a four-shot, instead of a three-shot, unlike I originally intended. I've also changed the description. WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTEN! I AM! REVIEEWWW! AND DON'T BLINK! ~Jez**


	4. Chapter 4

"They're subtracting love." The Doctor paused, his words hanging in the air, and he gritted his teeth.  
"Don't let them."

And he was gone, racing deeper into the labyrinth filled with insane Daleks, charging ahead and not looking back. Amy stared at the ground, her fingers tightening into fists. Did the Doctor really think they could subtract her love for Rory? Because if he did, he knew absolutely nothing about her or her relationship with Rory.

Anger filled her, turning her vision a deep red. She was furious at Rory, too- after all the times she has told him she loved him, risked her life for his, after everything they'd been through together... He would just let go because of a few angry looks, unkind things shouted in a harsh tone of voice?

Amy wouldn't have. She would have fought for their relationship kicking and screaming all the way. She would have refused to leave Rory alone, tried everything she could. But she was a fighter.

And Rory wasn't. Rory the nurse, Rory who wasn't the flames, but the cool water to douse them.

Amy's fury faded to a grey dismay as she realized kind, gentle Rory hadn't held on because he had thought Amy didn't want him to, and he still loved her, enough to want what she wanted. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, to rid them of tears, and then opened them again, noticing Rory crouching down to meet her eyes.

He looked quietly sad, but determined. "Right." He said firmly, in the tone of voice he used for his patients at the hospital. "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical. I'm going to take this off my wrist," he paused, letting it sink in. "and put it on yours."

"Why?" Amy said quickly. "Then it'll just start converting you as well, how is that better?" She kept her words stiff and cold, and shot him a glare for good measure.

"Because it'll take longer with me." Rory told her, his tone short, as if stating a known fact. Amy stared.

"What?" She asked him blankly, and Rory sat back. "Amy-" He began, then cut off, struggling for words. "Amy. We both know it, we've both always known it. Basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today, is good news, because it might just save both of our lives." Rory's tone turned sour.

"How can you say that?" Amy whispered, numbing pain spreading over her. Rory laughed, a short, humorless bark. "Two thousand years, waiting, outside a box."

The sharp _CRACK_ of Amy's slap echoed around the room, and Rory reeled back, shock written all over his face. A red mark was already beginning to appearing his cheek, but Amy didn't feel guilty. Her eyes blazed. "Don't you say that to me, don't you ever dare say that to me." She snapped, and Rory narrowed his eyes. "You kicked me out!"

"You want kids!" Amy shouted, her voice rising over his, and he stared at her in astonishment. A sob rose her voice. "You have always wanted kids, every since you were a kid. And I can't have them."

Rory's incredulous face softened. "I know. Amy, I know..."

"Whatever they did to me at Demon's Run," Amy said thickly, collecting herself. "I can never have your children."  
Rory opened his mouth, dumbstruck, and once Amy would have laughed at his fish expression.  
"I didn't kick you out." Amy stated flatly, dully. "I gave you up. So don't ever talk to me about waiting outside box, because that is NOTHING, nothing compared to having to give you up." A note of hysteria entered her voice, and Rory lunged forward with the band on his wrist.

Amy jerked back. "Don't touch me." She spat, but he had already pulled up her sleeve.

The Doctor's band was resting on it.

Rory's eyes flicked to Amy and then the wristband. He sat back, swallowing hard.

* * *

"This has been amazing, Rory." Amy laughed in wonder, and put her arm casually around his. Rory's eyes lit up and he began to pack away the plates and dishes into the seedy little picnic basket.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked eagerly, and Amy nodded, staring at the sparkling lake. "It's like somewhere the Doctor would take me, except with him it'd be an alien planet."

Rory's face fell.

Amy noticed and she frowned contritely. "Don't worry, Ror. I'm not knocking it. This is far better than the raggedy Doctor and things that never will be. I'll help you pack up." She leaned over and tossed bits of cutlery into the basket, and Rory was quiet.

"Did I offend you, with the Doctor stuff?" Amy asked suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Rory, his hand in his pocket, started. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh, no. I know how much he meant to you when you were a kid. I'd never stand between you two." It had obviously been meant as a joke, but Amy's eyes flashed. "If you think he's more important to me than you, you're-"

"No! No, I wasn't saying that at all! No!" Rory spluttered, feeling helpless, and Amy heaved a tired sigh and studied him carefully. "Then what are you trying to say?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?!" Amy gaped at him, certain she'd heard wrong.

"I said," Rory was excited now, and his eyes were hopeful. "will you marry me, Amelia Pond?"

She was still lost for words, and Rory, seeming panicked, began to blurt almost senseless phrases.  
"I prepared a speech. I thought you deserved that. I was going to sit you down, and look into your eyes. I was going to tell you how I'd loved you ever since we were kids, and I had never even thought about chasing someone else. I was going to pledge myself, dish washing services and all, to you. But I'm not the greatest with words, and it all came out wrong, and I-"

"Williams." Amy growled fiercely. "Shut up."

She leaned forwards and kissed him.

Rory was acting like a dazed man in the desert without water for three days. He flailed his hands about, and Amy smiled at him. "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

"How long do we wait?" Rory asked loudly. Amy stared at him, almost blindly. She walked slowly towards him, and memories flooded brought her.

Rory laughing, smiling, crying, angry, the look of steel in his normally gentle eyes. She opened her mouth.  
It was selfish of her, really, but she couldn't just stop loving Rory Williams. She would never, ever, be able to manage it. So she gave in.

"For the rest of our lives."

* * *

**I wrote this right after watching The Angels Take Manhattan and I was crying so hard I could barely see the page. Anyways, this is the end of this little fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you like my Rory and Amy writing, tell me, as I'm thinking of putting up a Rory/Amy oneshot, about what happened when she appeared in the past, finding Rory. Toodles! Oh, and if all of my- what is it, fourteen?- followers could review, it would make me feel so much better about the Ponds departure... ~Jez**


End file.
